Blaze
In-Game Name: Blaze Real Name: Victor Forum Profile: Blaze94 Born at: 05/1994 Gender:Male Xfire: Blazingblast MSN: Vitya94@hotmail.com E-mail: Blazy01@gmail.com Location: Hungary Skin: Chewbacca, Alternate custom skin Side: Jedi Achievements *Predator Rank *Council Rank *Elder Title: Retired Councillor *Jedi Fighter of the Month - Feb 2012 *Jedi Master Rank - Master of dual sabers *Jedi Grand Master Rank - 3rd Jedi Leader *Head Designer Contributions *Creator Of The Elite Wiki Logo *Creator of EFF userbars *Creator of EFF skinpacks Skins Ranks Jedi Padawan*,on 22/06/2009 he was accepted by Apophis Jedi Knight*, on 26/07/2009 he was promoted by Apophis Jedi Guardian*, on 17/08/2009 he was promoted by Arkaine Jedi Lord*, on 26/08/2019 he was promoted by BBB Jedi Ace*,on unknown time he was promoted by BBB Predator Division, on 04/11/2009 he was given this rank by Apophis Council, on 08/02/2010 he was given this rank by Apophis Jedi Ace, on 27/01/2012 he was demoted by Apophis Jedi Lord, on 01/03/2012 he was promoted by Sreigor Jedi Master, on 16/08/2012 he was promoted by ShadzY Jedi Grand Master, on 19/08/2012 Jedi Order has chosen him to be the 3rd Jedi Leader Joining Applied at 2009-06-17 Wednesday and got accepted 5 days later. As he played trough single player, he went to multiplayer thinking that its dead and he could barely find players on it. Then to his suprise, it was swarming with players and activity. After finding the EFF server and came back to it day by day for one month, he registered on the main site and applicated to the clan. After 5 days he got accepted by emperor Apophis and he weared his tags for the first time: »|EFF|«Blaze|JP| Character Blaze is a an always cheerful warrior and forgiving person, he dedicated his life to the side of the Jedi, always walking the path of the light side, showing charity wherever where he can. He respects friends just as foes, never treats anyone like lower class than he is. Usually with the look of a hairy wookie he walks, wearing 2 sabers on his waist. One is the Blazing fountain (yellow), other is the Burning moon (orange) as he calls it. Always having balance between joking and being serious, he has a lot of friends being loyal to all of them Community Comments Blazor all the way. Great brother, all time companion, never gives up or gets angry haha. Always focused on setting the right example, wich no one can miss. He is the one wich maitains a well controlled mood among everyone in the clan. He's the balance and the mentor in respect. Love ya my wookie bro.!! ~Psycho Peace. If all argue, Blaze is ussually standing on side trying to cool both sides down. Active Councill who has made lots of cool arts for our clan. Helpful to members and ready to discuss. ~MoD He is one great guy that shows respect to everybody and receives 10 times more in return. Not only that he is a funny and kind person, but if you would want to tell something to him that botheres your thoughts especially about the clan, he's the guy you had been seeking for a lifetime :) If he would have been living in my country, I'd probably make him the best man at my wedding. (that's in the far future) Respect man, ~ Maximus Best bro on the world,person who will help u whenever u need something.He is always here for all of us,especially his sister :P I love u man :) PS. we like it from behiiiiiiiiiind <3 :) ~ Andri Category:Members Category:Predator Category:Council Category:Admin Category:Jedi